criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Drafted Death
Drafted Death 'is the second fanmade case of Jeear. Case Background. The victim is a woman named Anastasia Adarada. She was found lying on her table in the library with blood flowing out of her head. The killer was a teacher named Jarred Simons. Jarred killed Anastasia by hitting her head with a T-Square. Anastasia hated Jarred as her Social Studies teacher. And since Anastasia was rich, she said that her family will get Jarred fired soon. This angered Jarred as a result she followed Anastasia to the library, and did the murder. The Judge sentenced Jarred life impisonment with a chance for parole in 6 years. Victim *'Anastasia Adarada (Was found lying on a table with blood flowing out of her head) Weapon *'T-Square' 'Killer' *'Jarred Simons' Suspects *'Julie Star' : Student. Suspect Profile : 'Wears Yellow Clothes, in contact with cats. *'Anna Melena : Victim's friend. Suspect Profile : In contact with cats. *'Kurt Adarada' : Victims Brother. Suspect Profile : Wears Yellow Clothes, in contact with cats *'Jarred Simons' : Teacher Suspect Profile : Wears Yellow Clothes, in contact with cats, wears a tie. *'Randa Olonza' : Principal Suspect Profile : In contact with cats. Killer Profile *The killer's height is 6'0". *The killer has black hair. *The killer wears yellow clothes. *The killer is in contact with cats. *The killer wears a tie. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Library (Clues : Victim's Body, Wallet, Torn Note) *Autopsy Victim's Body (KP : Killer's height is 6ft) *Examine Wallet (Result : Party Invitiation) *Talk to Julie Star about the victim. (SP : Julie is in contact with cats) *Examine Torn Note (Result : Note) *Talk to Anna Melena about her friend. (SP : Julie is in contact with cats) *Investigate Stage (Result : Stained Paper) *Examine Stained Paper (Result : Address) *Analyze Address (30:00:00) *Talk to Kurt Adarada (SP : Kurt is in contact with cats) *Go to Chapter 2 (3 Stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Principals Office (Clues : Report Card) *Talk to Jarred Simons about the grade he gave to the victim. (SP : Jarred is in contact with cats) *Talk to Randa Olonza about Jarred Simons. *Investigate Shelves (Clues : T-Square) *Analyze T-Square (KP : Killer has black hair, Killer wears yellow clothes) *See what's the matter with Anna Melena *Investigate Tables (Clues : Torn Letter) *Examine Torn Letter (Result : Letter) *Talk to Jarred Simons about the letter. *Talk to Julie Star *Go to Chapter 3 (3 Stars) Chapter 3 *Talk to Kurt Adarada *Talk to Randa Olonza *Investigate Bookshelf (Result : Bloody Clothespin) *Analyze Bloody Clothespin (KP : Killer wears a tie) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (3 stars) Additional Investigiation *Talk to Julie Star *Investigate Library (Clues : Broken Pen) *Examine Broken Pen (Result : Pen) *Return the Pen to Julie Star. (Reward : Burger) *Check up on Anna Melena. *Investigate Stage (Clues : Torn Blueprint) *Examine Torn Blueprint (Result : Blueprint) *Return the Blueprint (Reward : 250 XP) *Talk to Randa Olonza *Investigate Principals Office (Clues : Broken Glasses) *Examine Broken Glasses (Result : Glasses) *Return Randa Olonza's Glasses *Go to next case (3 stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases